Eret's Angels
by Sticcup
Summary: Eret ends up having some late-night fun with two strangers. Modern au.
1. Chapter 1

Eret cracked an eye open before squinting when the sunlight hit him directly on the face. He glanced down on himself to see dark hair spilled over his chest. It wasn't an usual sight. What was unusual was a second hay of tousled hair cascading over him. Only this time, the hair was golden.

The girls suddenly stirred, wrapping themselves closer around him. Eret took a deep shuddering breath when he felt a leg brush against his newly awakened arousal.

He peeked down again only to be met by a pair of forest green eyes _and_ a pair of ocean blue eyes, both glittering with mischievous.

"Morning," he muttered with a grin. The girls giggled.

/-/

 _He was so hard, practically pulsing as each of their tongue stroke against him, alternating between sucking on him and rubbing him with their delicate hands._

 _Eret had no idea what their names even were. He only knew that they were both quite beautiful and apparently very, very horny._

 _The dark haired girl looked older and more experienced. Eret noticed she often took the lead. Even coming upstairs with him had been her idea. While the blonde had an almost child-like innocence radiating from her big blue eyes. She was happy to merely followed her friend's lead but played her part quite well too, especially when she smiled at him so sweetly before 'innocently' flicking her tongue against him._

 _"I forgot to ask," Eret groaned, both of his hands wrapped in each girl's hair. "Your names."_

 _The raven haired girl laughed. "I'm Heather and that's my friend Astrid," she said before taking one of Eret's balls into her mouth, moaning as she sucked. Eret threw his head back in pleasure. Heather pulled back again, smirking. "So which one of us do you want to fuck first?"_

 _Eret's eyes met Astrid's. She hadn't spoken much throughout this entire ordeal. Perhaps she was a bit weary of the unfolding of events. Eret decided then he was going to do his best to make her scream first._

 _Heather shared a knowing look with him. She then turned to kiss Astrid, prepping her for a merciless session ahead._

/-/

 **More to come, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid tried to squirm under Eret's firm grip on her but he didn't budge. Instead he pushed her on all fours and squeezed her breasts. Heather then kissed her again, coaxing her into submitting herself to the man behind her.

As if she could detect her friend's hesitancy, Heather cupped her face lovingly. "Relax, Ast," she told her. "Stop overthinking it."

In a swift move Eret penetrated her, making the girl underneath him gasp out loud. He then fucked her with great force, smacking against her as hard as he could manage. With each thrust, Astrid cried out, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

It went on like this for a while until she started to clench around him, building up his own climax in the process.

Tired, but still hard, Eret collapsed down on his back.

Heather then moved forward to straddle his torso, rubbing herself against him. Eret could smell her essence on him and groaned.

Heather hovered over his face momentarily, silently commanding Eret to lick her out. Eret moved his tongue against her roughly, making her arch her back.

Once dripping with need, Heather eventually sank over his hardness and began to rock. At some point, Astrid settled behind Heather, messaging her friend's breasts and watching her and Eret move together with a curious expression. It continued on like this for a while until the pace changed.

The rocking suddenly quickened as they both neared their peaks. It ended with Eret spurting his seed deep inside Heather and Heather crying out his name.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Next chapter will have Camicazi join them!**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after, Eret met up with his roommate Hiccup who looked rather sullen and gloomy for his usual chipper self.

"What's up with you?" he frowned at his lanky friend.

"Cami is cheating on me!" Hiccup moaned pathetically, "I accidentally found some texts on her phone from another guy."

"Ah," Eret replied, scratching the back of his head. "Well, that sucks."

Hiccup snorted. "Yeah, it definitely does," he mumbled. His phone buzzed and he typed a message back quickly.

"Who is it?" Eret asked, twirling a water bottle in his hand.

"My sister," Hiccup sighed. "She wants to borrow my car again."

Eret chuckled.

"You have a sister? I thought you said you were an only child."

Hiccup nodded, only half paying attention to him as he typed.

"So what's her name?" Eret continued nonchalantly to keep up conversation.

Hiccup snapped his head up and then his eyes widened. "Heather. She is my half-sister from my mother's previous relationship. We didn't always get along in the past but things are different now."

Eret nodded. "I see," he said, taking a sip from his bottle, mind wandering back to last nights events. An uneasy thought struck him but Eret quickly dismissed it with a snort.

"What?" Hiccup snapped at him, mildly annoyed.

Eret shook his head again, chuckling to himself. "Nothing."

Hiccup sighed. "So what do I do about Cami?"

"Dump her?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I can't. She is my best friend."

"So? She cheated on you!" Eret retorted. "If you have some self respect, you dump her ass."

Hiccup sighed again and then nodded.

* * *

 **Eret/Camicazi smut coming up next chapter. And no, Eret is not the guy Cami cheated on Hiccup with, that is someone else.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eret had never imagined his newest conquest would be Hiccup's ex-girlfriend Cami.

It started off innocently with her deciding to confide in him after Hiccup stormed out of their apartment.

Eret had naturally been on his friend's side but Cami was a very persistent woman.

Merely a few days after the break up, Eret found her lying naked on his bed wearing nothing but one of his ties.

He tried to refuse her advances multiple times but it proved to be difficult. She was a hot woman throwing herself at him. A guy could only have that much self-control.

So one thing led to another, and she was now currently riding his cock.

"You are so much bigger than Hiccup," she moaned, squeezing her bouncing breasts as she moved over him. "Oh Gods! Yes!"

Eret groaned, closing his eyes shut to erase the guilt that washed over him suddenly.

Cami's moaning grew louder along with the sound of their flesh smacking together. She began picking up the pace, riding him harder and faster. Impaling her wet pussy over his big, hard cock over and over again until they both were starting to near their climax.

After finally reaching her peak, Cami quickly lifted herself off him and put his arching cock inside her mouth. It didn't take long before he gushed down her throat.

Cami swallowed all of his release greedily.

/-/

"Why isn't he picking up his phone?"

"Your brother?" Astrid asked casually as they walked next to one another through the campus.

"Yeah. He promised he would let me have the car again," Heather growled, frowning at her phone screen.

Suddenly her phone beeped indicating she had received a message.

"So?"

Heather smiled. "He is coming to pick us up now."

* * *

Next chapter: Cami finally meets Hiccup's sister Heather and they start a catfight over Eret.


End file.
